


Numéro onze

by Nelja



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Underage, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines, Minor Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines, Minor Mabel Pines/Wendy Corduroy, Older Dipper Pines, Pining, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhappy Ending, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper a attendu d'avoir 18 ans pour avouer ses sentiments à son grand-oncle. Il a fait une liste de ce qu'il devait faire. Cela devrait bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? (Pas forcément)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numéro onze

C'est l'élément numéro onze sur sa liste, et le dernier. Ce n'est pas une très longue liste, pour les années qu'elle lui a tenu.

Dipper prend une grande inspiration. Il est officiellement un adulte, à dix-huit ans et deux jours. De plus, l'entrée de l'université est plus tardive que celle du lycée. C'est la première fois qu'il reste à Gravity Falls, qu'il ne rentre pas en Californie juste après la fête d'anniversaire qui est devenue une tradition.

Elément numéro onze. Attendre d'être adulte et lui dire, et _savoir_.

"Oncle Ford." murmure-t-il. Il est assis sur une des tables du laboratoire, les jambes pendantes, tâchant de sembler nonchalant, mais sa voix tremble déjà. Il hésite. Il a mal commencé. "J'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Ford lui fait un grand sourire encourageant. "Je t'en prie."

Dipper se sent de plus nerveux. "J'aimerais... j'aimerais être certain que tu ne m'en voudras pas pour ce que je vais te dire." Bien sûr c'est une absurdité. Ford peut promettre ce qu'il veut, il ne contrôle pas ses sentiments. S'il doit mépriser Dipper après... ce serait cruel, mais compréhensible. Et Dipper doit partir dans quelques jours de toute façon, et cela peut même être avancé. Sa chronologie a été minutieusement arrangée.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demande Ford d'un ton inquiet. "As-tu fait une expérience... qui a eu des conséquences ? Je suis presque certain qu'ensemble nous pouvons tout réparer."

Dipper ricanerait presque intérieurement. Ford ne comprend pas. Il n'a rien fait pour lui faire comprendre, n'est-ce pas, alors il n'a pas à se moquer. Mais non, il n'a pas détruit l'espace-temps, il n'a pas invoqué de démon. Chacun ses problèmes.

"Je suis amoureux de toi depuis que j'ai quatorze ans."

Ford a un sursaut, recule. Dipper essaie désespérément de lire sur son visage en quoi la surprise va se transformer. Il sait qu'il devrait le laisser penser, et pourtant, il s'affole, il bredouille, c'est resté coincé en lui pendant trop longtemps.

"Ou peut-être avant. Peut-être avant même que je te rencontre, quand je lisais tes journaux, ou c'était de l'admiration seulement ? Mais je suis certain depuis trois étés, et je voulais que ça passe, je le voulais vraiment, mais... ce n'est pas arrivé."

Ford prend une grande inspiration, et murmure. "Dipper, tu es un enfant et je suis... je suis un vieil homme repoussant, et..."

Repoussant ? Dipper aurait envie de rire. Ford ne sait pas à quel point il l'attire, à quel point Dipper l'a observé, aimant son sourire et son visage viril, ses cheveux gris et ses rides, ses mains, et ses cheveux, et sa force et sa bravoure, essayant de deviner son corps sous ses vêtements. "Je ne suis plus un enfant." dit-il. "J'ai attendu pour que tu ne me dises pas cela." Ce n'est pas seulement une question de légalité. Il a fini le lycée, il a un corps d'adulte, des muscles mieux dessinés à force d'explorations des bois tous les étés, il a réusi à avoir les poils sur le torse qu'il espérait, il porte même la barbe en bouc. Il se sentira toujours inexpérimenté par rapport à Ford, mais il n'est plus un enfant. "Et tu n'es pas repoussant." rajoute-t-il en rougissant. "Pas pour moi. Tout le contraire. Je ne t'aime pas que pour ton intelligence, même si cela peut te surprendre." Et qu'il aime aussi cela. Il croit qu'il aime tout de Ford.

La détresse sur le visage de Ford semble augmenter, pourtant. "Dipper, nous sommes de la même famille."

"Je n'ai pas connu ton existence pendant la plus grande partie de ma vie !" proteste Dipper. "Et réciproquement !" Cela ne compte pas. Il s'est répété suffisamment que cela ne comptait pas, qu'il n'était pas dégoûtant. C'était l'élément numéro trois de sa liste.

"Cela n'empêche pas que si..." Ford se trouble. Il plisse le front, prend une grande inspiration, reprend son calme. "Si tes parents apprenaient seulement que tu m'as dit cela, ils me tueraient. Si Stan l'apprenait. Si Mabel l'apprenait."

"Pas Mabel." bougonne Dipper. "Elle est au courant." Il sait que Ford a raison, bien sûr. Il voulait tant qu'il accepte, qu'ils puissent se promettre le secret. A quoi pensait-il ? Se croyait-il si irrésistible ? "Elle me soutient." Et à quoi se raccroche-t-il, s'il veut donner la bénédiction de sa soeur comme argument ?

Il se rappelle Mabel qui lui demandait, dans le secret de leur chambre _si tu n'es pas d'accord je ne le ferai pas dis-moi je comprendrai mais si cela ne te posait pas de problème je voudrais demander à Wendy de sortir avec moi_ et après que Dipper a donné son accord avec l'impression étrange de participer à un rituel de filles. _Oh merci, petit frère !_ s'est exclamée Mabel et il a repensé avec amertume à l'époque où trois ans de différence étaient trop pour eux, et Mabel a bien vu qu'il n'avait pas l'air heureux mais n'a pas compris pourquoi, alors il lui a tout dit, pour qu'elle croie en sa sincérité et parce qu'il avait vraiment peur d'exploser s'il cachait tout.

Elle l'a aidé à faire les listes. Elle a surligné l'élément numéro trois en rose et orange. Comme si cela allait lui offrir le succès. Mais comment a-t-il même pu espérer que Ford s'intéresse à lui de cette façon ?

"Dipper," continue Ford comme si son argument précédent n'était pas assez, "je serais le pire... compagnon du multivers. Je n'ai jamais... eu de relation... avec aucun être humain... homme ou femme..."

Dipper aurait presque envie de rire dans sa frustration. Ford n'a pas besoin de trouver de nouvelles raisons. "Moi oui." dit-il sur un ton plus léger, pour cacher sa détresse. C'était les éléments numéro six et sept de la liste. Avoir au moins un rendez-vous avec une fille, avoir au moins un rendez-vous avec un garçon. C'est Mabel qui a insisté pour en faire deux points séparés, en plaidant que c'était fondamentalement différent (Dipper n'est pas d'accord). Mais le problème n'était pas là, et ces rendez-vous étaient agréables, et les relations qui ont suivi aussi, mais Dipper n'est pas tombé amoureux. "Cela veut-il dire que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi ?" plaisante-t-il en se penchant vers Ford. "Cela veut-il dire que je pourrais t'apprendre des choses ?"

Mais Ford refuse sa tentative de réconciliation, de détendre l'atmosphère. Il a même un mouvement de recul. Il faut croire que la confession de Dipper a cassé plus de choses qu'il avait prévu - ou plutôt, plus qu'il avait espéré. Il avait prévu le pire. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il souhaitait le rencontrer.

"Je suis... j'ai eu... une relation avec Bill Cipher !" lance Ford d'une voix trop aiguë.

Dipper reste interdit. Pas devant l'aveu - il doit le reconnaître, il s'est déjà posé la question. Mais...

"Pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ?" demande-t-il, d'un ton sans doute trop accusateur. Mais autant il reconnaît à Ford le droit de se sentir dégoûté, autant c'est lui qui se sent blessé et rejeté. Ne pourrait-il pas faire des efforts, plutôt que de le narguer en lui disant que ce démon... il ne veut pas y penser, il a haï Bill, mais c'est bien pire d'être jaloux de lui.

Ford le regarde avec stupéfaction, comme si la connexion était évidente ; avec un peu de colère, aussi, pense Dipper. Cela a dû être difficile à avouer. "Je voulais dire : je ne suis pas assez... tu mérites bien mieux que moi, Dipper. Tu ne voudrais pas des restes d'un démon, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il prononce le mot _restes_ avec dégoût, comme si c'était vraiment ce qu'il était - comme si Bill avait dévoré tout ce qu'il y a de bon en lui. Mais ce n'est pas ce que Dipper retient de cette déclaration.

"Attends..." murmure-t-il. "Attends !" s'exclame-t-il plus fort. "Tu veux dire que depuis le début, tu ne me dis pas les raisons pour lesquelles TU ne veux pas de MOI, mais les raisons pour lesquelles JE ne devrais pas vouloir de TOI ? Tu te moques de moi ?"

Dipper se lève, et, planté sur ses pieds, il affirme, avec une colère mêlée d'un espoir fou. "Je connais mes sentiments pour toi. Ils ne changeront pas. Je veux savoir ce que _tu_ ressens pour moi. Et si je t'énerve et je te dégoûte, n'hésite pas à me le dire !"

Ford est certainement en colère aussi. Mais plus encore, il semble soucieux, comme encore choqué par ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, ou de dire. "Dipper, il faut que tu comprennes, je n'ai jamais pensé... je n'ai jamais pensé à toi de cette façon."

"Alors penses-y !" s'exclame Dipper. Il ne peut plus se contrôler. Mais il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose à perdre. "Ford." Le nom semble bizarre, sans être accompagné de "Oncle", et pourtant cela fait des années que Dipper ne le voit plus de cette façon, pas vraiment. C'est juste une habitude. "Je t'aime. Tu peux... tu peux faire de moi tout ce que tu veux. Je ne me plaindrai jamais à personne. Personne ne le saura. Si tu veux... essayer puis changer d'avis, je n'ai pas d'objection, et si cela te fait toujours plaisir de m'avoir comme apprenti, je viendrai vivre ici avec joie - même si tu ne me touches jamais, je veux dire. Tu sais que Mabel et moi on n'est plus sur le même campus cette année ? Je te donne... tout ce que je peux donner, vraiment, alors le moins que tu pourrais faire est d'y _penser_ avant de répondre !"

Ce n'est pas juste, a-t-il envie d'ajouter d'une voix pleurnicharde, tu penses toujours à tout dans les détails, mais pas à cela. Il se retient. Comme un adulte. Et puis, il sait qu'il triche un peu. Il dit qu'il offre tout - et il est sincère - mais en cet instant, il réclame. Un peu d'attention, n'importe quoi. Même pour lui dire "non, jamais".

Ford a toujours un regard paniqué que Dipper ne lui a jamais vu, même au coeur du danger.

Finalement, il baisse la tête, et parle d'une voix sombre et grave.

"Dipper. Tu sais que c'est malsain, n'est-ce pas. Ce que tu ressens pour moi, ce que je... peu importe. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui au monde, je te le promets, et j'ai besoin de toi, mais je ne veux pas être celui qui te corrompra, je ne veux pas..."

Il franchit les quelques pas qui les séparent, pose une main sur sa joue, ebourriffe ses cheveux de l'autre, et l'embrasse sur le front.

Dipper a testé le sexe (élément de sa liste numéro neuf ; il l'aurait sûrement fait de toute façon). Il peut dire avec certitude qu'il n'y a jamais connu autant de volupté, autant de passion que dans ce baiser. Il a l'impression de n'avoir jamais rien connu. Il se retient de gémir. Il se retient de serrer Ford dans ses bras, pour ne plus jamais le lacher. Un désir aigu lui coupe le souffle.

"Je suis désolé." dit Ford, alors que ses lèvres effleurent encore le front de Dipper, sa marque de naissance. "Je ne peux pas. Je _suis_ repoussant, plus que tu ne penses. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Ne m'en veux pas."

Il tourne les talons et part à grands pas. Ses bottes résonnent sur le sol comme s'il voulait le casser.

Dipper voudrait pouvoir s'évaporer, pour ne plus ressentir. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce n'était pas une possibilité. Ce n'était pas dans les variantes de sa liste.

Tout ce que tu veux, a-t-il promis, j'accepterai tout, autant ou aussi peu que tu voudras. Mais c'était une juste une déclaration grandiloquente, et c'est trop dur. Il se retrouve prisonnier de ses propres mots, alors même qu'il souhaiterait courir après Ford, le rattraper, le plaquer au mur et l'embrasser de force, lui faire avouer ses sentiments et ses désirs, les lui faire accepter...

Il réalise en retard ce que Ford lui a dit - il ne s'était jamais posé la question, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. Si c'est vrai - et il n'y a pas de raison - alors il connaît la même souffrance que lui maintenant, et tout est _la faute de Dipper_.

Il voudrait tellement le consoler - pas _comme ça_ , juste comme un neveu, mais il ne peut plus. C'est une des choses qu'il a perdues aujourd'hui. Il craint que ce ne soit pas la seule. Ford lui a dit que son affection était malsaine, et il a sans doute eu raison.

Dipper a rempli l'élément de sa liste numéro onze. Il lui a dit, et il sait.

Il est certain d'être aimé, certain d'être désiré, et se sent plus seul et plus triste que n'importe qui au monde.


End file.
